WaNnA PlAy?
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: About 1 month after losing his powers, Ichigo is attacked by a Hollow, and is pulled into his inner world, but who is this blue haired man, with bleeding eyes, claiming to be his Zanpakto? Ichigo X Giselle, Zanpakto!Human!Sonic.EXE, Sadistic!Insane!Lonely!EXE!Ichigo, Wandenreich!Doesn't!Exist!
WaNnA PlAy?: Chapter 1: Hello, Do you want to play with me?

 _... I Do love my mind._

Begin!

Ichigo Kurosaki walked home from school with a sullen frown on his face, it had happened again.

(Flashback)

 _Ichigo was sitting in his seat as Ms. Ochi droned on about the Sengoku era of Japanese history, when his 3 friends at school with spiritual powers, Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, and Orihime Inoue, suddenly stiffened. Uryuu raised his hand. "I Have to go. Family Matters.", he then Left, Orihime and Chad got up as well, "I'll go see if he's alright." "Same", the 2 said, and then left, but not before Orihime gave Ichigo a pitying look._

(Flashback End)

The pitying look Orihime gave him infuriated him. Did they think, that just because he didn't have any spirit powers, that he was weak? Delicate? No! He was NOT Weak!

(Flashback)

 _Grimmjow glared at Ichigo in Anger._

" _Dammit. God Dammit! Stop staring at me like that! Stop Staring at me with those eyes! Those eyes full of pity! I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT PITIFUL!"_

 _Grimmjow charged at Ichigo angrily._

(Flashback End)

' _Now I know how Grimmjow felt during our fight._ '

Ichigo walked home, silently seething at his thoughts. When suddenly, he felt a large arm collide with him.

He collided with the wall of the nearest building, he groaned in pain as he looked up, he saw the outline of a Hollow.

His thoughts raced as he saw the outline, did this mean his powers were coming back?!

His thought process was interrupted as the Hollow leaped at him, with its Maw wide open and heading towards him at a surprisingly quick speed, given its size.

In the corner of his vision, he saw Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Urahara, and what he presumed were his the outline of father, Rukia, and Renji, running at him.

He knew they wouldn't make it in time. _'So this is how it ends, huh? I expected my life, flashing before my eyes, like in those movies.'_

" **That's probably because you're not going to die.** "

Ichigo blinked, and in an instant, he went from a street corner in Karakura Town, to in his inner world, thought there were, strangely, a few mutilated dead bodies on the side of the building he was standing on.

In front of him was what appeared to be a 15 year old boy, he had blue hair that was tainted with blood. He had a surprisingly well built body for a 15 year old, he was wearing a blue jacket with a hood and no sleeves, it was unzipped, showing off his body, he wasn't overly bulky, he had a swimmers, or a runners, build, his chest had blood spattered all over it, but no wounds, suggesting it wasn't his own. He wore black jeans, also having blood spattered on it and the jacket. He had a black studded belt, once again, spattered in blood. He wore black sneakers and white gloves with thick wrists, who would've guessed, spattered in blood.

He was currently grinning, revealing yellow teeth, that looked like knives and had small bits of blood and flesh stuck in-between teeth. His eyes were rather startling, with scarlet red irises and pupils, and black sclerae(I'm pretty sure that's the official name of the whites of human eyes.), he was also crying blood.

The two stared at each other, until Ichigo broke the awkward silence.

"Who... Are you? And why are you in my Inner World?" Ichigo asked curiously.

The 'boy' continued staring, before he answered.

" **I'm Here because I'm your Zanpakto, And I am EXE.** " EXE Said, he had a really creepy voice(Zoom's voice from The Flash). He then stared at Ichigo sadly, as if he thought that Ichigo wouldn't hear his name.

"It's nice to meet you EXE, my name is Ichigo, as you probably know. But, I'm gonna ask, Where is Zangetsu?" The strawberry asked.

EXE stared at him in astonishment, before grinning even wider, and chuckling.

" **You really do know how to shock a guy, don't you? As for where Zangetsu is, I am the complete fusion of Him and the White One. When they fused in the Dangai Training time, Tensa still had elements of the 2, didn't he? I am what would've happen if all of those elements completely merged.** "

Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement, before he asked.

"Shouldn't I leave the Inner World now? There was a Hollow jumping at me."

EXE Nodded, before he said, " **Yes, but first, I shall tell you the Release Phrase of my blade. It is...** "

(The Living World)

Ichigo grabbed the Hollow's teeth as it leaped at him, and he threw it to the side, before he turned to it, and placed his right hand to his side, as if he was drawing a blade from a sheath.

"Claim your rightful place as God! EXE!" Ichigo shouted, before an explosion of black and red Spirit Energy, came from the area his right hand was.

When it cleared, there was a strange sword in his right hand(Espio's Sword from Speed Stories by Lifeline the Hedgehog).

Ichigo's Eyes were now a glaring crimson red.

Ichigo let the Hollow leap at him before he bisected it through its mask. He grinned as its blood went on him, before the grin turned into a frown, as his _friends_ shouted for him, as they reached him.

"Ichigo, what the hell! You have your powers back! Why didn't you tell us?!" Rukia shouted, before she took off her sandal, and attempted to slap him in the face with it, before Ichigo caught her hand, and glared at her.

"Ichigo?" She said softly, Ichigo's reaction to this was for him to let go of her hand, before turning, and walking away to his house.

Rukia and the other stared in shock as Ichigo coldly walked off without talking to them.

(CHAPTER END)

 _Hey guys did you enjoy the first chapter off WaNnA PlAy? Don't worry, Ichigo will forgive ONE OF THEM! And I've already decided who it is so don't bother trying to get me to change it._


End file.
